Raid 2.3: Secret Garden
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear within 4 min *Clear with 3 or less party members *Use less than 40 Hero skills *Place 2 Healer Hero Secret Garden Description "Flaune is blocking the way to Decanee and Elscud. A lot of plants are in the way, so be careful." Dialogue Arme: These plants... Flaune: Welcome to my garden. Flaune: I've been waiting for ages for you to arrive. Kyle: We're not interested in you. Grandiel: Where is Decanee? Flaune: There is a path behind this garden that will lead you to Decanee, but... Flaune: Of course, there is no way I would just let you leave so easily. Kyle: W, what's that? Grandiel: It seems that monsters are created when the plant spores touch the ground. Cindy: What should we do then? Ryan: There's no other way, we'll have to block it with out own bodies. Flaune: Inside that spore is a component that will deter a body's ability to regenerate. Flaune: So please, if you think you can block it with your bodies, go right on ahead and try. Flaune: Now then, shall we start the party? Emergency Closure Description "Your joke is a bit harsh." Dialogue Creator's Morning Disciple: Decanee ma'am. Flaune... Decanee: Tsk, such irritating fools... Decanee: It looks like we'll have to deal with them ourselves. Elscud: Is there really a need for that? Elscud: Even that Pino fellow said he would only fight if he was certain that he would win. Elscud: Can you 100% guarantee that we will win if we fight them? Elscud: How about we stall for time and finish our preparations instead? Decanee: Oh my... Decanee:This is the first time I've heard you speak so much. Elscud: ...... Decanee: However, there is some truth to what you've said. Decanee: As you've said, the chance of success is not certain. Decanee: Also, if we end up fighting your daughter's friends... Decanee: Who knows, you may decide to stick a knife in my back. Elscud: Your joke is a bit excessive. Decanee: Regardless, your role is to stop Kanavan in Kounat. Decanee: Asking you to fight them here would be considered cruel. Decanee: Please activate the temple's emergency shutdown device. Decanee: Also, do whatever you can to stop them from coming here at any cost. Briel: I will proceed as you commanded. A Tip you must know while playing! Spore Flower Flaune will summon multiple spore flowers each set time. They will explode when close by and once it blooms, it will start attacking your party. You will want to attack it from a distance or have a tank charge in to take the damage and get rid of it. Explosion Plant Explosive Plant spores will drop from the ground and summon multiple explosive plants. If a character is standing on the dropped spot, the explosive plant won't bloom but the character will take damage and receive a heal reduction debuff. This debuff can be cured. Secret Garden Flaune will focus for 8 seconds before using the Secret Garden skill. You can interrupt Flaune by using a stunning or flinching skills. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story